


Precio de verdad

by Captain_Yesterday, Nemhain



Series: Шестое Солнце [12]
Category: Anita Blake: Vampire Hunter - Laurell K. Hamilton, Aztec Religion, Lucha Underground, Merry Gentry - Laurell K Hamilton
Genre: F/M, Gen, Other, Sidhe, alternative universe, sluagh
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-10
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-08-20 12:46:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8249611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Captain_Yesterday/pseuds/Captain_Yesterday, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nemhain/pseuds/Nemhain
Summary: Тайа всегда любила опасные развлечения. Поэтому с тех пор, как она встретила Пентагона в Храме, не может отказать себе в удовольствии и играет с ним, как с огнем.





	

\- Ой какая прелесть! - Тайа чуть в ладоши не захлопала, увидев удаляющуюся спину Пентагона, одного из немногих местных бойцов, которые действительно заставляли Джонни чувствовать себя не в своей тарелке.  
Чувак был хорош в ринге и очень силён, да ещё, похоже, не чувствовал боли или просто был настолько плох на голову настолько, что ему было по хрен. Он отморозком, каких ещё поискать - обожал причинять боль с такой жестокостью, что Джонни не хотел бы оказаться тем, кому этот персонаж однажды сценарно сломает руку: было у Мундо подозрение, что тот с удовольствием сделал бы это - и не только это - по-настоящему. И сделает однажды. И не только это. Перед ним шла не только его слава, но и волна липкого беспричинного страха, которому было очень сложно противостоять. Джонни ещё как-то сдерживался, чтобы не шарахаться от него, но вот другие, за редкими исключениями, были не столь стойки.  
Пентагон остановился и обернулся, сверкая в полумраке коридора своими белыми линзами и серебряным верхом маски. Его черный татуированный подбородок расплывался тёмным пятном в неясном свете и создавалось ощущение, что на тебя смотрит череп. Да уж, образ он себе собрал красоты "неописуемой". Впрочем, что делать, если нет силы воли, чтобы вылепить такое же совершенное тело, как у него, у Джонни. Приходится выделяться чем-нибудь другим.  
Джонни инстинктивно выступил вперед Тайей, мысленно ругнувшись непосредственности сидхе и закрывая её, только потом поняв, как тупо это выглядело. Пентагон потянул носом воздух, будто псина какая, но ничего не сказал, развернулся и пошёл прочь. Мундо расслабился и с укором посмотрел на Тайю:  
\- Он не очень хорошо воспринимает внимание к своей персоне, может ринг устроить где угодно.  
Тайа пожала плечами:  
\- Не так страшен черт, пока он не знает, что черт.  
\- Что, прости?  
\- Ааа, так ты не знаешь? - она ухмыльнулась. - Не скажу!  
Джонни посмотрел на неё как на малого ребёнка.  
\- Ты бы не начала, если бы не хотела рассказать мне, - с укором заметил он.  
\- А что мне за это будет? Я хочу матч! - она надула губки.  
\- Со мной? - ухмыльнулся Джонни. - Не рановато ли нам для фьюда, сладкая?  
\- Не с тобой, - рассмеялась она. - Я хочу матч на равных. С Машиной.  
\- Ты его хочешь выиграть? - не понял Джонни.  
\- Да нет, - она покачала головой. - Договорись с этим идиотом, чтобы не сдерживался! А то опять начнется: я не могу бить женщину, я не могу бить женщину…  
\- О господи! - рассмеялся Джонни; они с Кейджем были друзьями, он уж как-нибудь объяснит ему, что эту женщину не надо жалеть – от нее надо спасаться, если дело запахнет настоящей опасностью для ее жизни и здоровья.  
\- И ещё я хочу шубу! Длиннее, чем у тебя! - Тайа ткнула в вырез его рубашки своим наманикюренным пальчиком... Это было куда более серьёзное требование. Не то, чтобы Джонни было дело до шмоток, но это был его имидж. Да и в общем-то, ему было по хрен, кем там был Пентагон. Ровно до того момента, как об этом не заявила Тайа! Ведь знала ж!  
\- Ладно, - наконец кивнул он.  
\- Ладно, - Тайа повторила жест.  
\- И?  
\- Он частично кобольд, - продолжила Тайа.  
\- Кто?  
\- Среди слуа есть народ, повелевающий и живущий от страха. Сотни лет назад кобольды едва не вырезали сидхе в Красной Войне. С тех пор на них лежит проклятие: они лишены имен и вместе с этим большей части своей силы, - по мере рассказа она становилась все серьезнее. - Ну и еще всех их женщин вырезали, в надежде, что кровь выродится.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, что он не в курсе, кто он?  
\- Был бы в курсе, ты бы даже с твоими талантами и самоуверенностью штаны обмочил: их род наслаждается своей силой и не любит идти на компромиссы, дабы уживаться с кем-либо. К тому же, они ненавидят сидхе лютой ненавистью, и не упустят шанс напомнить нам о том, как близки мы были к уничтожению. Кобольды могут направлять страх, не только тот, который обусловлен чем-либо, с которым можно бороться разумными доводами и силой воли, а примитивную животную панику. Кобольды превращали многих бесстрашных воинов сидхе в плачущих мальчиков, прячущихся за мамкины юбки... Проклятое отродье! - она явно хотела выразиться покрепче, но не то опасалась, не то в глубине души не считала кобольдов достойными такого ярлыка, а врать – не могла. - Даже лишенные сил, с вырожденной кровью, они могут многих довести до сумасшествия и бессилия перед самим собой. Если умеют управлять той толикой, что еще осталась у их рода.  
\- То есть он просто ходил бы и крыл тут всех катком страха?  
\- Да. Особенно меня, особенно, сидхе. У тебя есть некоторый иммунитет к ментальным играм, но и ты чувствуешь ауру страха вокруг него, напрягаешься, когда он просто входит в коридор, становишься как струна, когда он проходит мимо, сам не зная почему, - Джонни, до этого слушавший скептически, понял, что она права вообще-то. - Представь, что у него был бы регулятор мощности и возможность направлять эту ауру, - Тайа ухмыльнулась.  
\- И не говори ему, - рассмеялся Джонни.  
\- Не смешно, - ухмыльнулась Тайа. - Я - не скажу. Но есть другие.  
\- Матч с ним не хочешь?  
\- Всему свое время, - задумчиво отозвалась она.  
В кармане у Джонни пиликнул телефон, извещая о сообщении, он вытащил аппарат и, глянув на экран, едва заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Я еще тут, - с ноткой ревности и зависти напомнила Тайа, прекрасно понимая, что сообщение – от Пумы.  
Мундо рассмеялся.

***

Тайа кинула свою сценическую курточку на скамейку и обернулась ровно вовремя, чтобы остановить вошедшего вслед за нею Пентагона взглядом в паре метров от себя. Она смотрела прямо на него, не думая отводить взгляд, хотя очень хотелось заорать на него с требованием убраться прочь и поскорее. Это было неприятное ощущение, но не невыносимое, не то, о чем помнила ее бабка, не то сковывающее бессилие от ужаса, а так, неловкость фейри от пребывания в одной комнате с некормленым фомором: кто знает, что взбредет ему в голову и не решит ли он закусить своим собеседником.  
\- Это - женская раздевалка, милашка, - ухмыльнулась она.  
\- Я хочу поговорить с тобой без Мундо, путающегося под ногами.  
\- Эй! - возмутилась она, развязывая платочек на волосах и небрежно отбрасывая его на куртку. - Следи за своим языком, он - мой... - она не стала уточнять, кто именно.  
\- Он - человек, - пояснил Пентагон и потянул носом воздух снова, как тогда, в коридоре.  
\- Ты, стало быть, нет? - она лукаво улыбнулась, стягивая болеро и оставаясь в одном лифе.  
\- Ты - не человек, - до этого смотревший уверенно зло Пентагон отвел взгляд, но исподлобья продолжил исследовать ее грудь, пока она наклонилась, снимая сапоги. - Кто ты?  
\- Тебя это волновать не должно, - улыбнулась она, выпрямляясь. - Я играю честно, никаких штучек.  
\- Меня не это волнует! - он вскинул руку, хватая ее за горло: ярость и недовольство спровоцировали его противоестественную суть, и она даже не успела уследить за его нечеловеческой и даже несидхейской скоростью - так быстро двигались только твари слуа! Стоило ему коснуться ее, как она еле сдержала вопль: под его человеческой кожей тек ледяной ужас тьмы, из которой вышли слуа, и который отпечатался в памяти крови сидхе и чуть не стоил им всей Эйре и существования. Она вдохнула глубоко, пытаясь успокоиться и отринуть воспоминания прадедов об унижении. Это было в прошлом. Сейчас перед ней была лишь тень той мощи и власти. В Пентагоне была едва ли четверть этой проклятой крови. Тайа прикрыла глаза. - Ты меня не боишься... - глухо выдохнул он, сбиваясь.  
Она открыла глаза, понимая, что с нее упала часть гламора. Пентагон посмотрел на нее в легком шоке и задышал глубоко, пытаясь успокоиться. Она знала, он видит ее настоящие глаза, чувствует ее настоящую энергию; та проникает в него и вцепляется крючьями эмоций, которые он, пожалуй, никогда не испытывал в своей жизни: сладкого мягкого наслаждения и яркого очищающего света, пронзающего всю его суть, - все то, к обладанию чем всегда стремились слуа, и чего им никогда не достичь! Тайа сперва напрягалась, зная, как быстро кобольды берут то, что им нравится, но потом вспомнила, что этот детеныш-подкидыш выращен людьми... Она улыбнулась, расстегивая лиф и сбрасывая его на пол. Это будет даже весело... Она сможет делать с ним все, что захочет, если его воля недостаточно крепка.  
\- Все боятся, - отозвалась она. - Я просто знаю, что это - глупо.  
\- Бояться меня - глупо?! - он был в замешательстве, он был возбужден и снова - зол; его шея покраснела...  
Тайа провела ладонью по его руке, лаская и зная, что никто и никогда - даже мать, если она вообще пережила его рождение - не касался его так, с нежностью и лаской: все боялись.  
\- Чего ты хочешь? – спросила она.  
Он замер, стараясь дышать ровно, и отпустил ее, скидывая ее руку со своей. О да, он хотел. Не просто трахнуть, сломать и выкинуть, как, наверное, было с каждой девицей в его жизни; он хотел обладать, сделать ее частью себя, поглотить... Тайа провела рукой по лицу, вдыхая его запах - запах страха, замешательства и острой нужды -, и ниже, по шее, в конце концов накрывая одну грудь ладонью. Пентагон проследил движение почти до конца, прежде чем резко развернуться и практически выбежать из раздевалки. Она тихо рассмеялась, предвкушая опасную, но такую волнительную и сладкую игру.

***

\- Почему он проигрывает?! - Джонни бесновался у края кулис, и Тайа уже пару раз вынуждена была схватить его за плечо и оттащить от края, чтобы он не выскочил в зал. - Он же сказал, что финал - открытый! Он же быстрее и сильнее!! Даже Пентагона! А уж этого урода...  
\- Успокойся, Мундо, - финал и был открытым, но только Катрина и ее монстр играли "нечестно"? Да в общем-то нет, в их контактах было написано о не проявлении своей сути для публики, но не об неиспользовании "невидимых" сил, особенно, в открытых матчах между противоестественными существами. А уж тем более - в особых особых матчах. Тайа знала, что Пума - вляпался по самые свои пятнистые уши. Она как раз пришла представить Катрине Дагу и договориться о его первом пробном матче, когда застала у нее в офисе Пуму... И котик рычал и тявкал только так: он бросил вызов Катрине. Тайа никогда не лезла в их странные отношения: иногда лучше не знать, даже если очень хочется, - но знала, что Пума отнюдь не просто еще один боец для Катрины. Ее власть над ним была более полной даже до того, как она официально заняла место Дарио. - Миль куда сильнее, чем ты думаешь, - и это истинно было так: именно он сейчас перераспределял силу внутри ринга, выкачивал ее из Пентагона и полной тяжестью опускал на Пуму... Но тот не сдавался, даже когда Миль выровнял обоих своих противников флэтлайнером, даже когда Катрина пришла "снимать сливки". И Катрина это знала... Тайа видела это в ее злом взгляде.  
Отзвучал гонг. Джонни дернулся снова, Тайа снова схватила его за плечо крепче.  
\- Не сейчас! - шикнула она.  
Для Катрины матч – или правильнее сказать порка? – еще не были окончены. Пума еще потеряет крови и энергии сегодня, а Джонни не должен в это вмешаться, иначе…  
\- Отпусти меня!  
Свет над ареной приглушили.  
\- Дай ему выдохнуть...  
Джонни вырвался и понесся куда-то, видимо, сам собрался выдыхать. Слава Дану, у него через десять минут был матч против Даги. Ему будет, чем заняться, пока Катрина займется котиком...

Тайа подождала, пока начнется матч, и пошла вглубь арены, в мужскую раздевалку. Катрина уже должна была бы отпустить Пуму...  
Но там ей встретился только обнаженный по пояс Пентагон, стягивающий маску. Она хотела было сдать назад, но потом передумала. Он отбросил маску на скамью и сердито посмотрел на нее:  
\- Это - мужская раздевалка.  
Выражение негодования на его лице - молодом человеческом лице; сколько ему? Едва больше двадцати? - смотрелось так обиженно и юно, что Тайа едва сдержала смешок.  
\- По-моему, тут это вообще никого не волнует, - она улыбнулась, подходя ближе и облокачиваясь о шкафчик.  
\- Ты видела мое лицо...  
\- Ой, ты-то видел куда более интересные части моего тела, - она кокетливо закатила глазки.  
\- Ты...  
\- Не стесняйся, продолжай. Или ты переживаешь, что твоего мужского достоинства недостаточно, чтобы удовлетворить мой интерес?  
– Хватит на то, чтобы ты пожалела о своих словах, - зло отозвался Пентагон.  
Он был смущен, расстроен и истощен; его аура паники была слабее, чем обычно... Сейчас он мог бы показаться обычным человеком. И что только Миль делал с ним? Кто вообще эта парочка на самом деле? Таких вампиров и «одаренных людей» Тайа еще не встречала. Ей не нравилось, как легко они сделали из Пентагона тряпку. Он еле отбивался.  
\- Значит, я права... - да, она хотела вывести его из себя, или лучше сказать – привести в чувство?  
\- Что тебе надо? - его злость становилась все яростнее, жестче и крепче: он быстро восстанавливался.  
Между тем, он, то ли памятуя об аналогичной ситуации, то ли из природного упрямства, продолжал раздеваться, пока не остался перед ней в одних черных боксерах.  
\- Ой, да я вообще Пуму искала.  
\- Что ты хочешь ... за правду?  
\- Я всегда говорю только правду, сладкий, - Тайа улыбнулась, окатывая взглядом открывшиеся виды. Пентагон был совершенно не в ее вкусе: тяжелый, неаккуратного телосложения, не заботящийся о том, как он выглядит, только о мощи, скрытой в его теле, - совершённая противоположность Джонни Мундо, Пуме... Это-то и отразилось в ее взгляде.  
\- Тогда скажи! - вспыхнул Пентагон, подходя все ближе. - Кто ты? И... кто я?!  
\- Детка, - Тайа протянула правую руку и ткнула пальчиком в грудь мужчине, желая остановить его там, но тот, конечно же, подошел почти вплотную, ей пришлось надавить ладонью, уже практически отталкивая, - мы не в таких близких отношениях, чтобы я раскрывала тебе свои тайны. А заплатить тебе - нечем.  
\- Сколько? Называй цену!... - его белые глаза смотрели страшно, из горла его рвался рык и изнутри его нечеловеческого существа полилась наружу ненависть. Если бы Тайа не могла разложить это коктейль на составляющие и понять по отдельности, прежде чем сложить, она бы испугалась. Но не теперь, нет... Теперь это пробуждало желание - играть, соблазнять, испытывать на прочность!  
\- Иначе - что? - она подняла ладонь по его груди, размазывая пот и запах смерти, который оставила на нем Катрина, выше, по шее и на щеку, зарываясь пальцами в короткие мокрые волосы мальчишки. По сравнению с ней он был мальчишкой, если не младенцем. – Меня не интересуют деньги, - она влилась в него своей силой, тихонько и аккуратно прощупывая его тело, находя все его затянувшиеся раны и не обнаруживая ни одной старее двадцати лет... Особенно ей понравились две: одна у ключицы, глубокая, колющая, люди таких не переживают, вторая – на бедре, сквозная, как от пули.  
\- Прекрати, - говорил он еще жестко, но Тайа видела, что его взгляд уже не так четок. Ооо, как было бы прекрасно иметь "своего" кобольда за пределами мира сидхе. Внутри - его просто убьют, «официальным» методом.  
\- Иначе - что? - повторила Тайа.  
Пентагон шагнул к ней, наступая всей своей массой и злостью, вжимаясь в нее своими бедрами, она ойкнула, вписываясь спиной в шкафчики, и не понимая, что он хочет больше - укусить ее или поцеловать. Она так и не узнала, потому что среагировала раньше - она толкнула свою силу внутрь него, вскрывая рану у него на бедре и призывая его кровь. Пентагон так и замер, прижавшись к ней. Повисло напряженная тишина, вязкая - хоть топор вещай. Тайа "слышала" рукой его пульс и кровь, а Пентагон... Он с громким стуком опустил кулак на шкафчик над головой сидхе, судя по звуку - погнув его, и глубоко вздохнул, пытаясь успокоиться. Тайа внезапно поняла, что в бедро ей многозначительно упирается его напряженная плоть. Кстати, не таких уж впечатляющих для нее размеров, но и стыдиться ему точно было нечего.  
\- Прекрати... - это уже была почти просьба; дышал Пентагон тяжело, но думал все еще куда больше, чем принято в таких ситуациях.  
\- Нет уж, - ухмыльнулась она, скидывая часть гламора - не больше, чем потеряла в прошлый раз. - Смотри и запоминай...  
Пентагон протестующе взвыл, но послушно уставился на нее своими бельмами, голодно пожирая взглядом, а потом качнулся вперед, приближаясь к ее шее, втягивая носом ее запах, явно плюнув на всю осмотрительность. Ей уже практически хотелось знать, какого бы это было - принять весь этот ужас, голод и ненависть в свои объятия. Но нет, это слишком опасная игра. Это пламя, которое может сжечь!  
Напряжение, зажатое в тех самых сантиметрах между ними, вполне могло разорваться громом и молниями... Если бы со стороны двери не послышались голоса и смех, резко перешедшие в предупреждающий рык, который только очень отдаленно был похож на человеческий. Пентагон резко отступил, Тайа чуть не потеряла равновесие, но устояла, бросив предупреждающий взгляд на уже практически схватившего Пентагона за плечо Дагу. Тот нехотя отступил. В его глазах уже танцевало Адское пламя.  
\- Эм... Мы не помешали? - саркастически заметил Джонни, пытаясь как-то разрядить ситуацию.  
Пентагон посмотрел на него как на придурка, а Тайа залилась смехом - она заметила, наконец, что там, где на его груди была ее ладонь, сочились красным пара неглубоких порезов. Она подмигнула ему и слизнула с пальца его кровь, наблюдая, как он напрягся еще сильнее. Его кулаки тряслись, но внимательно проследив за ее движением, он развернулся и пошел в сторону душа, старательно не обращая внимания на уже начавшую затягиваться "старую" рану на бедре, из которой тек ручеек крови... Она довольно посмотрела на Дагу и Джонни и, бросив что-то про "не буду мешать, но долго не копайтесь", пошла прочь.  
В дверях она разминулась с бледным и недовольным Пумой, который пах Катриной и Милем настолько сильно, что даже Джонни должен бы заметить. Или ... не заметит? Говорят, любовь - слепа; Тайа не знала. Но вот о том, как слепы объятые страстью, она знала немало.


End file.
